


The Sun and The Moon

by cherinswritingroom



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Octofemlash week, Octopath Traveler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherinswritingroom/pseuds/cherinswritingroom
Summary: For the Octofemlash weekOctober 12th: Daybreak/Aflame/Band AUSinger!YusufaxViolinist!PrimroseEver since that performance, Yusufa has compared music and its industry in general to a night sky: there are loads and loads of shining little stars, but only one outstanding, bright and big moon.
Relationships: Ophilia Clement/H'aanit(mentioned), Primrose Azelhart/Yusufa
Kudos: 6





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever written. Any feedback is welcomed!

The sun was setting in Noblecourt and with that the city’s activity. Yusufa didn’t hear anything from the usually busy streets. All she could hear were the chords of the guitar and the sound of her voice echoing through the living room. The lyrics of “I wanna be your girlfriend” left her mouth harmoniously and entered her ears, filling her head with memories. Memories from how they started dating after the performance they did in the talent show that Grandport was holding.

Ever since that performance, Yusufa has compared music and its industry in general to a night sky: there are loads and loads of shining little stars, but only one outstanding, bright and big moon. And that moon was Primrose and the internationally successful band she was part from, also known as “The Octopath Travelers”.

Primrose’s skills with the violin were superb, she stood out even with her talented band members performing in the same stage and far from feeling jealous, Yusufa was happy for her girlfriend’s success. Not only was her team full of talent, but also were friends she had known for as long as Yusufa and her had. After going through a rough time because of the trouble her ex-boyfriend Simeon, leader of the ensemble she used to play, it was them that stayed by her side and encouraged her to keep playing the instrument with them. Right now, Primrose was living the best of her life, and Yusufa took pride into being part of it.

She sighed and stopped the recorder. She left the guitar on the table and stretched out on the couch. Despite the latter statement being true, she still felt some sort of dejection every time she saw her on TV or on stage with the others. She liked that Primrose was fulfilling her dreams with her friends, but she’d love to be part of that. Not only a part of her life but also her dreams. She wanted to get excited with the rest of the crew when a tour was announced and packed their things along with them. She wanted to feel the nerves go down her spine before a big performance and shout out to the crowd once she got to the micro. Wanted to be the one singing to the rhythm of the songs. And most of all, she wanted to share a special moment with her, look at her alluring green eyes between each song and maybe even kiss her if the hype got to them.

Yusufa wanted to do a lot of things, but all she could do was stare because when the moon glows it outshines any star.

Speaking of stars, she noticed by looking outside the glass wall of the living room that it was dark outside already. How long had she been daydreaming?  
The moon looked beautiful tonight, there weren’t any clouds in the sky so it was perfectly visible and it served as a light for the room where she was sitting. Her mood lightened a little and decided to focus on the perfect view she had of the sky. She was even lucky enough to see a shooting star disappear in seconds of seeing it. She then wondered how long it would take Primrose to finally get home.  
And a wish came true, as she saw her girlfriend through the reflection. She was standing behind the sofa with her lips curled upwards.

“Did you miss me, Yu?”

“Prim!”

On the spur of the moment, she turned around and hugged her. She pulled her by the neck, causing both of them to trip and fall on the sofa. She started kissing Primrose before she could say anything, feeling her plump lips against hers. All her muscles relaxed as she embraced her presence. 

“You taste like cookies and wine,” was all she said when she finally broke the kiss.

“Some weirdo stole my food at the airport.” She replied while rolling her eyes. “Tressa and Cyrus shared some of their snacks with me on the plane.”

“I guess you must be hungry, then?” Primrose nodded her head. They sat up and Yusufa gave her a peck on the cheek.

“You should take a shower first,” she suggested. “Meanwhile, I will prepare some of your favourite food.”

“Does this mean you’re coming to the shower with me?” The sly smile on her face makes Yusufa’s heart pang from both joy and embarrassment.  
Despite the nerves, she was able to respond. “It means that you wash up that tired expression of yours. Meanwhile, I will prepare some crispy baked falafels for you. We are going to bed early.” She stood up and went to the kitchen.

She hears Primrose chuckle. “Can you blame me, I have been travelling around all Osterra with the team and almost had no time to rest nor...

Yusufa’s heart pangs again, but not in a good way this time. Primrose’s voice fades away. Instead, her thoughts from before come back in the form of a dark cloud. In the middle of all the mess, one question lights up the cloud: Was she really happy this way? Satisfied with only watching from afar as her own light as an artist goes out without showing her voice to anyone but Prim?

“Yu?” She hears calling her sweetly. Her mind was suddenly cleared up, like a kiss that breaks a spell. She turns on her heels to see Primrose only one step away from her. Yusufa noticed that she was silently tapping her feet and her inquiring eyes were looking for an answer.

“Sorry, I spaced out for a moment.” She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to pass her distress as fatigue. “What did you say?”

The tapping stopped. “Nothing, I was talking to you and you suddenly tensed up,” she explained and closed the distance between the two. She caressed her cheek and tried to make eye contact with her, “What's wrong?”

Yusufa swallowed hard. She had to change the subject before she noticed. “Nothing,” she simply said. “I’m a bit tired, I’ve been working non-stop recently.” She put her hands on her shoulders and gave her the best reassuring smile she can. “Go take a shower, so we can eat and cuddle at bed.”

For her surprise, it worked. Primrose smiled back at her and proceeded to get out of the kitchen. Yusufa let out a sigh of relief and started to cook; cooking was very relaxing to her. Falafel was a plate she completely dominated, she had cooked them over a thousand times at Primrose’s demand. Although that wasn’t a problem since she enjoyed spoiling her.

As she finished the meal, she heard her getting out of the shower. A few minutes later, she heard Primrose calling her from the living room.

“Yusufa, come here quickly. This is important!”

She picked up the plate and went towards the living room where Primrose was sitting on the couch with her phone. She had put on a black and red summer pyjama and had her wavy hair down. Yusufa planted the plate on the table and sat next to her. The first thing she saw was how Primrose looked at the screen delighted.

She explained that Ophilia had sent her a message. The tour had ended in a town which was really far away from her home. The flight would have taken way too long regarding her acrophobia so H’annit offered to come with her back to S’warkki. She said that she could drive her the next day back home. Little did Ophilia know that was an excuse. An excuse for H’annit to propose to her when they arrived.  
“Their wedding is the next spring,” she said while showing her the invitation. “If I’m being honest I thought H’annit would have done it sooner. She had been planning it for months now.

“Well, H’aanit has always been quite good at keeping secrets,” She responded, leaning on Primrose's shoulder. “I’m not surprised she has been able to hold on till’ now.

“Apparently, she isn’t the only one.”

Yusufa sat straight and turned her head towards Primrose. The latter was holding the recorder she had mindlessly left lying around the table. Normally, it wouldn’t be such a drama, Primrose has already listened to her singing multiple times. It wouldn’t be such a problem to be afraid of. However, the song and its significance were too evident, too personal for Primrose to not caught up on something.  
They might have stood still for a minute, waiting for the other to say anything to release them from this tense silence they are trapped in.

Primrose was the first to give in. She played the recorder. The first and set it on a low volume.  
“You know? These last months I’ve been thinking about a lot of things while I was away. About the band, the future…” She took a deep breath and leaned closer to her. Then grabbed her hands and rubbed her knuckles. She only did that when she felt nervous. Yusufa’s heart started to race fast, really fast. “And all of those things ended up in a place where you and I are standing next to each other. The only thing I can’t imagine is that place.”

She kissed her hands. Yusufa breathed in and tried to hold back the tears.

Primrose looked up, directly to her eyes. “So would you be so kind and tell me where would you like to go?”

She couldn’t hold back any more, she put her arms around her neck and started sobbing on her shoulder. Primrose hugged her and rubbed her back. The amount of happiness she felt taking over her body was immeasurable. She knew Primrose loved her but now she was sure that they were soulmates.

She separated from her, hands now on her shoulders. “I...I want to go with you,” she couldn't believe she said it. Something so simple yet so complicated for her. “But as a member of the group, I want to be by your side at the stage.”

Primrose’s eyes widened but immediately changed to an expression of adoration. She cupped Yusufa’s tearful cheeks and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Then she responded with a simple “Yes”.  
They laid down on the sofa, snuggled with each other. Yusufa rested her head on Primrose’s chest. Meanwhile, Primrose was entertaining herself by playing with Yusufa’s hair and massaging her back. She thought about how lucky she was, to had been blessed with such a star. But Yusufa wasn’t any star, she was the biggest of them all. A star that had her heart aflame and looking forward to every day she’d spent with her.

Primrose turned off the recorder. She then adjusted her posture and closed her eyes. Both falling asleep deeply, waiting for the dream they will share together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yusufa and Primrose first meeting:  
> Y: Are you the girl in red?  
> P: Yeah...???


End file.
